A Blast From The Past
by daleywyatt
Summary: A demon is bringing back past evils to haunt the charmed ones again.
1. Default Chapter

A Blast From The Past

Chapter One

The source stood with his back turned away from the grovelling demon.

"You have had far too many chances to prove yourself to me Derivo." He boomed.

"No my liege, just give me one more, I will prove my worth. I am working on a plan to sever the power of three." He splattered as the source's guards approached, their energy balls at the ready.

"Aren't we all..." sighed the Source.

Great, some light sarcasm before my annihilation. Derivo thought.

"Be quick demon, don't waste my time." He spat.

"Recently I stole the power of an advanced empathy my liege. I can now summon past terrors to haunt my victims."

"And how do you plan to find out the witch's past terrors?"

"This empath was unlike any other my liege. He could sense individual's past struggles and use them against them by seeing deep into their minds. All I have to do is get close enough to the witches to do it!"

The Source eased his minions off. He stood in contemplation. "Do not fail me demon, or you will die at the hands of the witches, just as many others have before you. You would be wise to keep your word Derivo, or else I won't let you live to regret it." He nodded towards the guards "Release him...for now."

Derivo crawled away, escorted by minions, spluttering

"You won't be, my liege!"

Chapter Two

1329 Prescott Street stood proud in the morning sun. Inside the manor, Piper Halliwell was rifling through a mass of papers on the foyer floor, attempting to find and answer her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey it's me."

"Hey phoebes." She sighed with satisfaction. Piper didn't like being alone in the manor and the familiarity of her sister's voice restored her security.

"I was just phoning to check up on my big sis" chuckled Phoebe.

Piper was relieved. "At least you're not ringing me about some new evil...thing!"

"Luckily no, it's been surprisingly quiet recently on the ermm... milk man front." Phoebe replied.

"Milk- oh, you can't talk..ok I got you, just be careful what you say or you'll jinx us!"

Phoebe giggled.

"Okay well, I'm just cleaning up some of PAIGE'S mess; jeez I swear that girl is becoming a messy teenager again!" She grunted.

"Hehe. I'll be back around fourish to give you a hand honey ok? Don't wear yourself out missy!"

"Okay. I won't."

"okay bye!"

"Bye."  
  
(See Phoebe in a coffee shop, studying.)

"Excuse me?" She caught the handsome waiter's attention. "Hi. Um, could I get a glass of water please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." As he made his way into the kitchen Phoebe couldn't help checking him out.

"Here you go, I hope tap's okay." She stared at him and smiled. "Just the way I like it, thanks." She managed to say between eye-lash batting and water guzzling. 'Gosh I'm thirsty"' She thought. The glass was empty in a moment.

"Excuse me, hi. Can I get a refill please?"

"Of course, one moment."...back to the kitchen.

"There we go." He began to place the water on Phoebe's table. Phoebe felt herself lunge for the glass as he set it down. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she just felt an urge for water. Luckily the cute waiter laughed. "

Thirsty?" He chuckled.

'Great' she thought, 'the cute guy saw me spit up on myself'.

"Amazingly!" She gasped concentrating on the glass,

"Can I get you anything else?" This time she did look up and what she saw made her choke, she spat her beloved water all over herself. She was in total shock horror. Her heart was violently thrashing her chest.

"What the-?!"

Chapter Three

Piper had done all the housework around the manor and had exhausted herself, just as her sister told her not to. '

Phoebe'll be home soon, I think I'll just take a catnap.' She thought. 'And I'll kick Paige's ass when she gets back!" she yawned and made her way up the Victorian staircase. Piper sighed with comfort as she lay down on her bed. In almost an instant the dream began. It focused in on a cemetery at night, racing past thousands of headstones and through some marble doors to an old mausoleum. Piper began to sweat, tossing and turning. Her dream seemed to be trying to take her somewhere, to show her something. And then the rush stopped, she had arrived at her destination. The golden plaque glistened in the moonlight. Piper could see the engraved letters:  
"PRUDENCE HALLIWELL  
1971-2001  
FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS"

Piper thrashed back and forth, the sweat pouring off her forehead. She felt herself being pulled against her will inside the coffin. She then saw a horrific vision of her older sister's decaying remains.

"No! Prue!"

She screamed, still fast asleep, being sucked deeper into this nightmare. Suddenly time seemed to be reversing. Prue's skin restored itself onto her bones until she finally opened her eyes and let out a sickening gasp of horror. Piper screamed and found herself sitting up in bed dripping with sweat crying her eyes out. She finally found her voice.

"Leo!" She spluttered between sobs and hysterical heaving.

" LEO!" She yelled.

Chapter Four

Phoebe stopped breathing.

"Cole?" In the cute guys place was another cute, but hey VANQUISHED demon Belthazor.

"Are you okay ma'am?"

Phoebe swallowed the lump in her throat. "NO I am not, get away from me!"

"Can I get you-"

"GET AWAY!" Phoebe screamed and kicked the table into his legs, throwing cutlery everywhere. He collapsed. Phoebe felt a strong pair of hands grab her from behind, she flipped her grabber over her shoulder kung-fu styly. She opened her eyes and saw the beaten waiter being helped to his feet and realised her grabber was just a guy who had witnessed the ordeal. She rushed over, confused to the broken waiter.

"I'm so sorry, I- I thought-"She put her hand on his arm. Phoebe tried to help clear up her mess by picking up one of the strewn knives she dropped when the pull of a premonition captured her.  
  
The girl was shaking, she was petrified. The demon grabbed her from behind and plunged his athame deep into her chest, she writhed in pain. The vision zoomed in on the demon. Phoebe found his red skin with black tribal markings all too familiar.... It was Belthazor..........it was Cole.

Chapter Five

The fire flickered menacingly in the Source's underworld lair.

"Do you know why I have summoned you Derivo?"

Derivo stood in front of the figure with his head bowed.

"For an update on the Charmed Ones, my liege?"

"Right."

"Well, I managed to read one at the manor and one at the library. I have yet to find the other, Paige I believe." He rambled.

"And what is your plan? You better find the witch before she notices any changes in her sisters." Boomed the Source.

"My liege, the wheel has already begun to turn." He grinned. There was a silence....

"Go, leave me." Was the reply.

Chapter Six

The metallic blue glows descended from the ceiling and transformed into a worried boyfriend.

"Piper?"

"Oh Leo!" Piper flung her arms around him; she couldn't hold back her sobs.

"Shhh-shhh-shh, you're okay, I'm here, shhhh." Leo reassured her. "What happened?"

"P-P-Prue," she spluttered "Sh-she's alive Leo."

It wasn't like Piper to be this vulnerable but Prue's death hit her the hardest.

"A dream?"

"More like a premonition. It happened so quick."

Leo was confused. "Piper you don't get premonitions."

She became frustrated "I KNOW!" she snapped. "Leo listen, I saw Prue's grave, I saw Prue's body, I saw it re-animate itself. Leo she's trapped and she needs me, I've got to go to her!"

"Piper wait." Leo tried to stop her as she lunged for her coat. "Let me check with the elders okay? Just wait."

The glows reappeared sweeping him up to the heavens. Piper stood for about a millisecond before she put her coat and shoes on and got in her car.


	2. chapters 6 to nine

5 minutes later Leo re- appeared in piper's room.....the room that lacked piper. Leo rolled his eyes and proceeded to orb to the mausoleum. He re- assembled in front of piper, who was clawing at prue's plaque, trying to blow it up with her powers.

"Prue? Prue honey can you hear me? Prue!"

"Piper listen to me, the elders told me that was not a premonition you felt."

"But it was so real...I felt it!"

"It was a regular nightmare piper...they did however, say that they felt an imbalance in the underworld and that you three should be on your guard."

"Great, I lose a sister and gain a demon..." she sniffed.

The look of concern on Leo's face said he felt piper's pain..and he probably did...him being a whitelighter, he not only loved piper, but has a responsibility to look after her as his charge. He knelt down beside her and pulled her body towards his, cradling her in his arms.

"It's alright, I'm here." He whispered gently to her. Leo seemed to have healing hands, piper left this dwon to the boyfriend side of him, rather than the whitelighter side. She feel deep into his embrace as he orbed her back home.

Chapter Seven

"It turns out the youngest used to be somewhat of a troublesome teenager." Derivo informed the source.

"so.." The source seemed unsatisfied

"so that is what I will resort her too"

"Why? Will she loose he powers?"

"Unfortunately no, Paige wont be in the past, the past will exist in her present. But if the other sister's downfalls go as planned, one charmed one will not be able to do anything to help, especially when she will have her own angst-ridden problems to deal with". He smirked.

"Well get on with it then"

Derivo left as instructed.

Chapter Eight

"Thank goodness you guys are here, something weird is going on." Phoebe informed Leo and Piper as their orbs materialised in the foyer of the manor.

"Tell me about it!" piper said.

Phoebe could see piper had been crying "What's wrong, what happened?"

"You first." Piper sat down in the living room and Leo followed.

"Okay cliff notes version, I was in the coffee shop and I saw Cole, well I thought I saw him but it was just the bus boy..." Leo and Piper sat, confused. "And then...and here's the thing, then I picked up and knife and I got a premonition."

Piper stood up "Oh great" she muttered sarcastically.

Leo turned to Phoebe "What did you see?"

There was a pause. "Belthazor....killing an innocent"

"Cole?!" Piper blurted. "But we vanquished his ass ages ago!"

"I no piper"

Leo joined in "Wait a second Phoebe. You thought you saw Cole but it was just you seeing things, yeah?"

"I guess..."

He continued. "And then you get a premonition of Belthazor....well, how'dya know you weren't just seeing him also..and we're after the wrong demon here? I mean Piper's right.. Cole's gone, you guys vanquished him."

She replied. "I really don't know what to think" She started massaging her forehead." This is driving me crazy!"

"Maybe this is all up to another demon" Leo said "Some sort of mind control demon, bringing back bad memories." He looked at Phoebe." You with Cole" and piper "And you with Prue."

"Prue?" Phoebe looked up.

Pipers turn to speak. "I had a vision-"

"A nightmare" Leo chimed in to correct her.

"Whatever, I saw Prue in her grave, coming back to life."

"What!" Phoebe was astonished

"Yeah, but we went to the mausoleum, there was nothing there and the elders said it was a dream...but they did say there may be trouble ahead." Leo warned.

Phoebe returned "So you think this could be down to a demon that is trying to reinflict all our past pains on us again?" She asked Leo.

"It's possible. I'll go check with MY heavenly book of shadows." He pointed up and proceeded to follow his finger.  
  
"Let's check the B.O.S" Phoebe and Piper went up to the attic and rifled through the book.

"Hang on" Phoebe said. "Derivo...known as the channellor ...he steals empath's powers and uses them to read his victims and to terrorize them with their bad past occurrences, awakening their inner demons, in order to destroy them....If Leo's right, then this has to be our guy."

Piper looked worried. "Phoebe I was possessed once remember? ...Prue has to kill me!"

"I know Piper. It's not only you who's in the shits okay with all our past crap coming to bite us in the ass." She grunted.

Piper saw blue and white lights forming round the corner. "Leo." She called.

He sighed." It's an upper level demon called Derivo. The latin for-"

"The channellor, we know" Phoebe cut him off and pointed to the open page of the book of shadows.

Leo had more: "They also said, he summoned your premonition Phoebe."

Piper walked up to the book."So what know, is there a vanquish?"

"Yeah there's a potion and a summoning spell." Phoebe read.

Suddenly they heard the door slam. Paige entered wearing a gothic dress and black boots, her lipstick was blood red. The group travelled down the stairs. "Oh no! He got to her too. Paige is a vampire again!" Piper exclaimed.

Phoebe looked at paige. Paige glared back "No...worse....she's 17!"


End file.
